The SpongeBob Movie 3
The SpongeBob Movie 3 is the third SpongeBob SquarePants film, set for release in February 8, 2019. Despite it is being a triquel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and it is being a sequel to The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Bikini Bottomites Story The story start's with a regular day at the Krusty Krab, and its the restaurant's 100TH Year Anniversay if you start telling me that Truth Or Square celebrates its eleventy-seventh anniversary, just remember that SpongeBob does NOT follow continuity. They all get excited, however, no one is at The Krusty Krab. Instead, everyone is suprisingly at The Chum Bucket. The reason? Plankton is starting to sell time machines. is a scheme of his to try to get the formula. Mr. Krabs goes to SpongeBob, and tells him that SpongeBobhas worked here for 20 exact years. So, to celebrate this ocassion, they buy Plankton's time machine. They want to travel to 1999 to meet older SpongeBob. However, Squidward is claustrophobic to Wishing You Well, and starts jamming the buttons to figure how to open it, but the machine breaks. It takes them to 3019, exactly 1,000 years into the future. Aparently, Bikini Bottom has been taken over by Not Plankton, not Man Ray, but SQUIDWARD. Squidward is confused at this, but is apparently shocked at this. They search around, but alien-looking fish come and chase them to the time machine, except Squidward. They take him to Squidwar'd castle, and King Squidward is agrivated at what he is seeing. He think's that Squidward is this imposter, and regular Squidward keeps telling them that its all a misunderstanding, and they send Squidward to court. He is guilty, and is sent to jail for eternity. SpongeBob and the rest are wondering if they should leave Squidward their or not. SpongeBob gets captured by a human who collect animals to sell at his stand and it's up to the combined efforts of Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, and Plankton to save him. The time machine ran out of power, and they must retrieve the time traveling diamond. However, Plankton is missing. He is at The Krusty Krab. They send Sandy to guard the secret formula with her karate techniques. Then, they set on this adventure. After they retrieve it, they return home to get into the time machine. However, it turned out that earlier, Patrick pressed this button that would turn the machine into a bomb, and they only have 30 seconds. The time machine reads that in order to turn off bomb mode is to insert the time traveling diamond. They search for the diamond placement, and they only have five seconds left. Before the thing were able to explode, they got it in their, and saved everyone at the town. They enter the time machine to defeat King Squidward, and they were able to get Squid out of jail, and the episode end's happily. Sources *https://twitter.com/VincentWaller72/status/782722699881689089 *http://www.ew.com/article/2015/11/10/spongebob-3-little-prince-release-dates *http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:293367 Links *http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_3 *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water#Sequel